


Our garden

by FantasyMythos



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, does this count as songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMythos/pseuds/FantasyMythos
Summary: This little one-shot was inspired by Bmblb and written not long after the song was released.





	Our garden

Beacon was pretty big so it came as no surprise there were places most students didn't know about. One of these places was a garden, hidden behind trees and hedges. In the middle of the garden stood a unique tree, its shadow crawling out, providing shelter from the sun. Many different kinds of flowers grow in this garden, especially in spring. The bees and butterflies flew from blossom to blossom, bringing noise to the garden.

Yang had found this place shortly after arriving at Beacon. She stumbled through one of the hedges and found herself in this beautiful place.

For some reason the only person she told about it was Blake. She didn't even show it to Ruby, her baby sister.

Blake immediately took a liking to that place. She often came here to read a book when it got too rowdy in the dorm room because of her teammates.

Most times she sat under the tree, sometimes even in it, with her nose buried in her book. The only person interrupting her here was Yang. But she didn't mind when the blonde did. She never did.

Normally Blake read for some time and when the brawler came she finished the chapter before setting her book aside to speak with her.

Today was different. Yang lay in the grass, sun shining on her and letting her golden hair glow. It was a sight that took the brunette's breath away.

Her partner looked so peaceful and relaxed. It made her chest swell.

"Come join me?" The golden girl asked, opening one eye to look at Blake.

She didn't say anything and just went over to the blonde and lay down beside her. The birds sung their songs and the bees hummed through the air, and the sun and Yang warmed her body. It was wonderful.

They lay there for some time before Yang sat up suddenly.

"I'm glad I found this place." She said while Blake followed her example and sat up too.

"And I'm glad I never told the others about it. It's like this is our little secret. Our place." The blonde told the faunus with a wide smile on her face.

Blake fought down a blush at these words. For some reason they made butterflies flutter in her stomach and a small smile stole itself onto her face.

The two of them just sat there, smiling at each other and drinking in the sight of the other.

It was the kind of smile that made Blake dizzy and let her heart swell with love for the brawler. It was like a dream came true.

In Yang's presence, all her worries seem to flow away. No dark past was hunting her. She could just enjoy their time together, the girl by her side all that mattered. Little did she know that the brawler felt the same.

A breeze let the leafs rustle. The two girls were still staring at each other, both smiling.

"Yang?" Blake broke the silence between them. Something felt strange, like the air was full of anticipation. The look in her lilac eyes gave away to that when they dropped to her lips for a moment or two before going back to meet amber.

"Yang, I… There is something I want to tell you." The faunus started. Maybe that was the right time. She knew how she felt for some time now and she thought Yang felt the same. These moments they shared together in this garden felt special. They were only between them, just Yang and Blake, spending time together.

"What is it?" The blonde's voice was unusually low and husky.

"I…" The brunette took a deep breath. "I have feeling for you for some time now. More than just for a friend. I like you, Yang. I love you." It's strange how all her doubts disappear when Yang was with her. With her at her side Blake felt like she could do everything. Even confess her love.

The brawlers smile widened. "I feel the same. I love you, Blake."

For the brunette it was like the whole world had brightened up with Yang's smile. She was like her sunshine, letting the darkness inside the cat faunus disappear and warp her in a radiant warmth.

Hearing these words filled her with a happiness the raven haired girl hadn't known before. It felt incredible.

So she didn't noticed how Yang had come closer until their faces were only inches apart. Blake's heart leaped into her troth. Then the blonde's lips were on hers and all thought were forgotten when she tasted honey on the other girl's lips.

Blake had never felt better than when Yang was with her and she had never felt as alive as in this moment. And through the kiss she could feel that it was the same for the brawler.

The kiss grow more heated before Blake pulled away. She rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"You know, I had planed to confess to you today. Seems like you beat me to it." Yang spoke, cupping the brunette's cheeks. "But I'm really happy you did." She leaned in for a kiss.

Lips locked they sunk to the ground, the brawler on top of the other girl. "But that doesn't mean I always let you take the lead."

**Author's Note:**

> And now they can turn this place into their private garden of ecstasy.


End file.
